


The Time Alec Did (Not) Stare at Magnus' Ass

by notcrypticbutcoy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (yes he does), Alec - Freeform, Dancing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn with not much plot, Sex, Smut, alec does not stare at Magnus' ass, alec is all demanding, sexy warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is horny. He teases Alec with a provocative dance. They end up in bed (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Alec Did (Not) Stare at Magnus' Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This started off silly. It ran away from me.

Alec stopped in the doorway of Magnus' apartment, frozen in place, hand halfway to shutting the door behind him, lips parted in shock. 

He could see Magnus in the kitchen. Music was blaring through the apartment, and Magnus was twisting and tapping and dancing, movements easy and casual and natural.

And, Angel, could his jeans get any tighter? The way he was moving his hips, half-gyrating, half-swaying, didn't help matters. Alec felt a jolt of lust shoot straight through him as his eyes fixed on his boyfriend's ass. 

Admittedly, Alec had a bit of a thing about Magnus' ass. He'd spent more time studying it than was strictly appropriate. He'd glanced over the curve when Magnus was passed out on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow. He'd looked at it while Magnus walked away from him. He'd stared at it when the warlock strutted, and had noticed that, despite how skinny Magnus was, his ass jiggled just a little bit when he strutted (especially if he wore those clunky heels he was partial to). 

Without warning, Magnus leant over the counter, exaggeratedly reaching over to last night's take-out boxes. He shook his hips in time with the music, then rolled his entire body in emphasis at a long, drawn-out note in the bridge, and then—

"Shut the door, darling."

Magnus' voice snapped Alec from his daze. He shut the door with the heel of his boot, and then undid his belt, dropping it and his jacket to the floor. He leant down to take off his boots, but they disappeared from his feet, appearing by the door in a soft swirl of blue. Alec scowled at Magnus' back. He was capable of taking off his own boots, thank you. 

But he couldn't stay annoyed. Not when Magnus was dancing in that way. Angel, it had to be illegal to look that sinful.

"You can either keep staring at my ass, or you can come over here and kiss me. And maybe dance, too."

Alec spluttered with indignation. "I was not staring at your ass!"

Magnus, finally, turned around, his movements stilling a little, and raised an eyebrow. The eyebrow-raise didn't reduce Alec's irritation or his desire to press Magnus back against the counter and ravish him. Repeatedly. For hours.

"Oh?" Magnus asked. "That's what you usually do. And I was being extra-provocative today."

Alec glared at him. "Shut up."

"Is that an order? Because there was a reason for me timing my dancing session for exactly when you were coming home..."

The Shadowhunter folded his lips together and crossed his arms over his chest. Magnus' eyes slid over the bulges of his biceps and the tight pull of his t-shirt across his chest when he stood like that, his pupils dilating and his cat eyes darkening. Seeing Magnus horny didn't help Alec's state, either. 

"How did you know when I was getting home? I thought I'd be out longer today," Alec said. He'd left Magnus that morning, pouting and pleading and pulling out all the stops that would usually make Alec give in. But Alec had to go, because he was due on patrol and demon activity had been high. He'd expected to be out late, which was why, the last time he'd seen Magnus, the warlock had been dressed in sweatpants and one of Alec's t-shirts, sulking and muttering about being abandoned again. Alec had felt bad, but really, Magnus had known what he was signing up for. At least demons didn't try to flirt or touch in inappropriate places, unlike some of Magnus' clients. 

Alec glowered at the thought.

"I asked your sister to text me when you headed back," Magnus said, waving a hand. 

Alec raised his eyebrows a little. "Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

He gestured to Magnus' phone, which was hooked up to a Bluetooth speaker, still blasting music, and then to Magnus himself. "Why all this? I mean, not that I don't enjoy walking through the front door and seeing you this, but your dancing-seductions are usually more spontaneous."

"Because I'm horny, Alexander. And so are you. And we've had round about no time in the last month to do anything about it."

Alec stared at him. "If either of us had the self-control not to touch each other for a month, then—"

Magnus looked at him steadily. "There is a difference - a huge difference - between hurried fucks or a shower blowjob, and hot, sweaty, mind-blowing sex that leaves you completely and utterly satisfied and unable to move."

Fuck, Magnus had to stop looking at him like that. All smouldering eyes and firm gaze and delicious, shiver-inducing words.

Alec took a few steps forward, closing the space between them. He braced his hands on the counter either side of Magnus' waist, and leant into the warlock so that their faces were millimetres apart. His breath washed over Magnus' lips, and the warlock shuddered, eyes closing.

"Magnus," Alec said, voice quiet and hard and demanding, "shut up." 

Magnus' eyes flickered open, mischief and lust written across his face in equal proportions. "Is that an order?"

Alec growled low in his throat and pressed his hips up against Magnus'. "Yes," he said, thrusting his hips once in emphasis.

Magnus moaned, head tilting back, exposing the long, elegant line of his neck. Alec bent his head and attached his lips to Magnus' skin, licking and kissing and nipping a trail up and down, before settling over Magnus' pulse point and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled away and grazed his teeth over the area, Magnus quivering a little beneath him. 

Magnus dropped back onto his elbows, leaning back on the counter, eyes glazed over. Alec dragged a hand through Magnus' hair, before tugging gently, pulling the warlock up into a kiss. 

Magnus let everything go. Alec swooped in, controlling their every movement. Alec was mildly concerned that Magnus would fall over if he didn't have the counter behind him, and the litany of moans coming from him did nothing to dispel that worry.

Magnus reached an arm around his waist to pull Alec harder against him. Their chests pressed together, and Alec felt the hard erection in Magnus' jeans pushing against his hip. The hot, desperate rhythm of their lips faltered, and Alec pulled back a little to look at Magnus.

The warlock let out a breathy whimper, arching against Alec. Alec stared at him for a moment. They'd been dating for almost a year, ignoring the spell with Camille, and Alec had never seen Magnus like this. So far gone in lust and pleasure and desire that he lost coherency. 

"Alec," Magnus breathed, desperate, dragging his fingers over Alec's bare hip (when had Magnus got rid of his t-shirt?) and up over the ridges of his spine. 

"Sh," Alec murmured, dropping down to catch Magnus' lips in a softer, less messy kiss. He gripped the hem of Magnus' tank top, and broke the kiss only to pull it over the warlock's head. His hands traced over Magnus' chest, before—

"Shit," Alec gasped, stilling his movements as Magnus gripped at his ass with one hand. Alec was abruptly aware of just how aroused he was, and just how painful his pants were. But Magnus had to be feeling more uncomfortable. His jeans were more like a second skin, they were so tight.

Alec lifted Magnus onto the counter, then grasped his legs and wrapped them around his waist, bringing their crotches together. Magnus' head fell forwards onto Alec's shoulder as they began to grind, pushing and shaking and rubbing, hot and heavy and hungry. 

Alec was ninety percent sure they'd both have been happy to keep grinding and thrusting and humping like that, but, as Magnus had said, there was a quick fuck, and there was exhausting, more-than-satisfying sex. 

And they wanted the second one. 

Magnus' legs tightened around his waist when he tried to pull away. Alec nearly lost all his willpower when Magnus rolled his hips, hard and small. He bit back a groan at the feeling, and took a moment to control himself.

He scooped his arms around Magnus' waist, slanted his lips over the warlock's, and then carried him into the bedroom as they devoured each other's mouths. 

"Jesus," Magnus gasped as Alec threw him back onto the bed, and then ran his hand over the warlock's crotch. "Jesus, Alec. Fuck." Alec cupped Magnus in an unusually possessive movement, body scorched with desire, and pressed the heel of his palm into him. 

He teased the warlock for a moment before he popped the button on Magnus' jeans. He looked at the warlock for a moment, then crawled down so that his face was level with Magnus' waistband. He took the zipper between his teeth, looking Magnus in the eye, and dragged it down. Magnus' eyes rolled back, and he clutched at the sheets on either side of him. 

Alec peeled Magnus' jeans off, unsurprised to see that he'd gone commando. Those pants left no room for anything as trivial as underwear. 

He licked a long, slow line from the tip of Magnus' straining cock to his balls, causing Magnus to buck up, reaching out to grasp at his hair. Alec wrapped his lips around the tip, and sucked gently. 

"Oh god," Magnus cried, head thrown back, tendons in his neck straining. "Oh god, oh god. Alec..."

Alec slid his lips further down Magnus' cock, pulling him further and further in, working his throat muscles. Magnus surged upwards, curving in on himself, before flopping back and groaning out Alec's name.

Alec moaned softly around Magnus, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing at intervals. Magnus let out what Alec could only describe as a scream. It made his already-hard erection feel decidedly painful against his pants. He ground into the mattress in an attempt to relieve the pressure as he continued to suck Magnus, but it did little to help his situation. 

Magnus had taken to thrusting his hips a little up into Alec's throat. Alec choked a little, once, but didn't mind. He pulled his lips off to mouth further up, trailing kisses across Magnus' pelvic bone, over his hip, and up in a zig-zag pattern across his chest. He lingered over his nipples and his clavicle, before mouthing at his neck and then capturing his lips in another kiss.

Alec straddled Magnus' hips, unable to stop himself grinding against the warlock. His pants were in the way of the friction he needed, painfully tight against his erection, and they were pressed so tight together that Alec found it hard to breathe, but it would be even harder to pull apart to make it easier. 

Magnus' hands slid from where they were tangled in his hair to yank at the waistband on his pants, wrestling to find the fly. Alec whimpered when Magnus bit down on his lips and yanked his zipper down, knuckles brushing over his heated erection. 

When Magnus had removed his pants and boxers, Alec sunk back down for another long session of hot tongue action, pushing their hips together.

Alec nearly - but not quite, because he was used to it by now - jumped when a bottle appeared in his hand. Magnus was pulling at his hair with one hand, tilting his head to get at a better angle to kiss him deeper, his other hand scraping over his lower back and hip and thigh. 

Alec squeezed some of the contents of the bottle onto his palm, rubbed it around his fingers and moved his hips away from Magnus.

"Leave it," Magnus said. "I don't care. Just fuck me, Alec."

Alec groaned at the wanton way Magnus said his name, thrusting his hips involuntarily. "Angel, Magnus. Are you sure?"

"Damnit, hurry up and fuck me, please. I don't care. Just fuck me, please, Alec. Please."

"Quit saying my name like that," Alec breathed as he pulled back just enough to wrap a hand around his erection and slather lube over it. "You're killing me."

"You're killing me by taking so damn long," Magnus shot back, arching up as Alec neared him. "Jesus, Alec. Jesus. Fuck. Please, please."

Alec lined himself up, bracing himself over Magnus' hot, craving body, and then thrust all the way in. 

"Fuck!" Magnus screamed, tossing his head back, strands of hair plastered to his head. "Oh fuck, Alec." 

"Okay?" Alec asked, his voice coming out as a gasp. Angel, how could Magnus possibly be this tight? He could feel the soft pulse of Magnus' walls as he contracted around him. It was tearing down his self-control piece by piece.

Magnus twisted beneath him. "Ung, yes. Yes. Fuck, Alec. You feel so...just please..."

Alec couldn't deny that he was turned on exponentially by Magnus' complete loss of control. It was amazing to know that he was the sole cause of tearing apart a being so powerful, so sophisticated, so I'm control as Magnus Bane until he was all basic desire and animalistic need. 

Alec pulled back, and began to thrust, feeling Magnus contract and pulse around him as he moved. Magnus' legs were tight around his waist, drawing him deeper, deeper. Magnus begged him to go harder, faster, more more more.

So Alec did. 

Who knew Alec Lightwood would ever have the High Warlock of Brooklyn writhing and begging beneath him, all fervent looks and erratic hip thrusts and erotic little noises that did Alec in.

Alec reached a hand to to grasp Magnus' cock, pumping slowly so that the movements of his hips and hand didn't match up. Magnus whined, gripping at Alec's hair, moaning and swearing and shouting Alec's name in a sexy voice, begging him for everything.

Alec gave him everything he had. He dipped his head to kiss Magnus, but ended up with their lips parted hotly over each other's, breathing into each other's mouths, both still gasping out their pleasure as Alec thrust. 

Alec felt the familiar tightening in his stomach that meant he didn't have long left. He pulled back from Magnus' lips, thrusting hard enough for Magnus to skid backwards a little on the mattress. Magnus reached a hand up to grasp at the headboard, the bed springs squeaking and protesting as Alec reached a hand beneath Magnus' hips to lift him up just a little. 

"OH GOD!" Magnus shouted, clutching at Alec's shoulder with his free hand. The tiny change in angle enabled Alec to hit more fully onto Magnus' prostate, causing the warlock to moan loudly, Alec's name falling from his lips like a prayer and a plea. 

"Oh god...Magnus...I'm so close," Alec said, grunting with the force of his thrusts, hand still moving along Magnus' erection, which was throbbing and twitching in his hand, precum smearing across his fingers. 

"Me too," Magnus gasped out, meeting Alec's thrusts with his own, hand sliding from his shoulder to his hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Alec's orgasm was sweeping up on him. He leant his head forwards, stomach tightening further at the same time as Magnus' walls. Magnus moaned particularly loudly, his knuckles whitening. Alec's thrusts were becoming erratic, his hand moving jerkily. Alec brushed his lips across Magnus' ear, and, voice husky, murmured, "Come."

Magnus did. Writhing, head thrashing from side to side on the pillow, moaning, shouting, screaming out Alec's name, he came, spurting hot liquid over Alec's hand and his stomach. The contracting of Magnus' walls wrung from Alec the release he'd been holding off for the last minute. He let go, throwing his head back, crying out, back arching wildly as he dug his nails into Magnus' shoulder. 

Alec was gasping as the waves of his orgasm subsided, heart pounding, sweat covering his body in a thin sheen. He collapsed on top of Magnus, knees folding to stop him crushing the warlock. Magnus' arms came around him a little shakily, their ragged breaths the only sound in the room. 

After a few minutes, Alec regained his mind enough to pull out of Magnus, slowly, and roll over. Magnus snapped his fingers to clean them up, and then chased Alec's embrace, nestling into his chest. 

Alec brushed sweaty strands of hair away from Magnus' forehead, fingers tender on his skin. Magnus smiled up at him, and pressed kisses to the base of his throat. 

"Better, now?" Alec asked softly as Magnus ran a hand over his arm. 

"Definitely. That was incredible." Magnus sighed, and Alec interlaced their fingers. 

"I love you," Alec told him. 

Magnus squeezed his hand. "I love you," he repeated.

"And," Alec said, lips twitching, "if staring at your ass brings about that reaction, I will be doing it a lot more often."

Magnus smiled widely at him, before reaching up to press a slow, languid kiss to his lips. Alec pulled the comforter over them as they separated, and pulled Magnus closer.


End file.
